The invention relates generally to fuel injectors. More particularly, the invention relates to fuel injectors which mix fuel and air prior to introduction of the mixture into an engine cylinder.
Still more particularly, the invention relates to such fuel injectors which are particularly adapted for use with spark ignition, two-stroke internal combustion engines.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 960,057 T. Tunbull, Jr. May 31, 1910 1,163,671 O. Kraus December 14, 1915 1,511,820 F. Rochefort October 14, 1924 1,526,923 E. H. Meden March 18, 1920 1,767,462 G. C. Lammert, et al. January 31, 1927 1,901,848 A. Moore September 5, 1928 2,069,346 G. A. Wilka May 4, 1934 2,482,864 G. Nemnich September 27, 1949 2,530,206 F. Nieburg November 14, 1950 3,498,545 R. V. Short March 3, 1970 3,671,025 P. R. Elliott June 20, 1972 3,770,208 G. H. Mueller November 6, 1973 3,771,727 G. Robic November 13, 1973 3,782,639 R. R. Boltz, et al. January 1, 1974 3,790,086 T. Masai February 5, 1974 3,913,845 S. Tsuji October 21, 1975 4,006,719 Kanada, et al. February 8, 1977 4,046,121 M. E. Pierlot September 6, 1977 4,167,921 J. Steinwart September 18, 1979 4,168,018 Zahaykevich September 18, 1979 4,190,030 J. D. Chester February 26, 1980 4,216,174 R. Szott, et al. August 5, 1980 4,216,753 T. Inoue, et al. August 12, 1980 4,288,037 P. Schelhas September 8, 1981 4,351,304 K. Schweizer September 28, 1982 4,434,766 H. Matsuoka, et al. March 6, 1984 4,545,354 G. Jaggle, et al. October 8, 1985 ______________________________________